The need to insulate an attic access cover which is positioned in an attic access opening has been addressed in a number of prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,555 (Steiner 1987), 4,944,126 (King 1990) and 6,701,676 (Kompelien 2004).